The instant inventions relates, generally, to the field of telecommunications, and, more specifically, to devices that limit unauthorized access to telephone service.
Unauthorized use of telephone service is a growing and troublesome problem. Such use can cause great expense and can tie up telephone lines needed for more important use, such as emergencies. In the era of dial type telephones, simple locks were installed into one of the dial holes to prevent rotation of the dial and, therefore, dialing itself. However, since the introduction of push button telephones using keypads, no method has proved to be equally effective.
Numerous devices which limit unauthorized access to telephone service have been provided in prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.